


You and me and the devil makes three.

by Space_Dementia



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Drinking Games, Female Character of Color, Magic, Multi, Other, Prompt Fic, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Seduction, Sex Magic, Sharing, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two vampires and a witch, play a little drinking game ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and me and the devil makes three.

It was a night at the boardinghouse where they all decided to drink themselves silly. And Greta should have known something was up then, even though she was pretty sure it had been her idea. She was still human and her metabolism was no match for her two drinking partners. After the 5th shot, Greta was pretty much done. She could hear Katherine laughing at her. She wanted to be annoyed, but the best she could muster as she stretched out on the couch was a pathetic growl that sounded more like a grunt.

“Looks like our little witch is a light weight.” Katherine mused, leaning back into the arm of her chair.

“She’s not _our_ witch, Katherine.” Stefan reminded tipping back a glass full of scotch to catch up. He wasn’t as straight as Katherine seemed to be, but he was way better off than Greta. He looked down at where she lay across his couch, her head so close to his legs that some of her curly hair rested against the thigh if his jeans. “You okay?” He asked, switching the glass in his hand so he could brush away some of the hair that fell over her face. “I’m fine Stefan …” Greta drawled keeping her eyes closed, there was a lazy smile on her face as he drug a finger over one eyebrow. She shivered before he knew what was happening. 

“Sometimes I think she likes that a little too much …” Katherine said from some impossible position in the chair, as she watched Stefan remove his hand reluctantly. Greta positioned herself again on the couch this time facing Katherine.

“You wanna know what it feels like?” she offered, trying to rest her head on her hand, but her neck was a little too loose for the feat. Katherine perked up, bringing her knees under her and flipping her hair over one shoulder. Stefan put his hand on his leg, rubbing it back and forth anxiously. “Greta …” he warned, but kept his eyes on Katherine as she slipped first one leg and then the other over the chair arm to make her way over to the couch the other two were resting on.

He shifted uncomfortably when Katherine crouched down beside him, resting her hand on the space between his legs. He clenched his own hand on the back of the couch as Greta edged closer to Katherine, reaching out her hand to take the older vampire's. He tried to ignore the display before him by fixing himself another drink, but as soon as he felt Greta’s head lull against his hip, he forgot about his glass and just brought the bottle to his lips, drinking deeply.

Greta linked a hand with Katherine, sighing at the sensation and leaning back into Stefan, searching for him with her other palm rising up his torso. Her arm snaking up as she curled her fingers over the nape of his neck, bushing at the short, bristling hairs there. Stefan made a soft purring sound in the back of his throat, closed his eyes and leaning into the touch.

“Do you feel that?” Greta asked, her hands were tingling as the unnaturalness of what they were, seeped into her. Katherine dragged her fingers over Greta’s tawny skin, bending to kiss the inside of her wrist. Then her eyes darkened, her fangs lowered as Katherine pressed them into the soft skin of Greta’s writs, just above the pulse point. Greta hissed and yanked at Stefan’s hair suddenly. The act didn’t pull Stefan out of his revere, no. It was the smell of blood. When he opened his own eyes they matched Katherine’s.

Katherine drank deeply, all the while listening for Greta’s heartbeat. It was steady, which wasn’t surprising when she remembered whom Greta had arrived into town with. Katherine mused as she took another drag of Greta’s wrist. Suddenly there was a sharp pulling sensation at her scalp. She dropped Greta’s wrist and smiled innocently, looking into Stefan’s blood drowned eyes. “I said stop it, Katherine.” he whispered between clenched, protruding teeth, eyes locked onto her stained lips. 

“But, Stefan,” she said as she began crawling up him, pushing him back against the couch. “She tastes so sweet.” she continued. Stefan tipped his eyes a Greta before looking back a Katherine. She felt the grip in her hair tighten, and before she knew what was happening, Katherine felt Stefan’s mouth wet against hers, tasting.

In some part of Stefan’s mind he felt Greta disentangled herself before she could be hurt by them. He felt a little heady then and his head continued to swim until he actually felt _drunk_. Katherine clung to Stefan as if the world was spinning out of control …

And this time it was them that could hear Greta laugh.


End file.
